Serena & Minas Fight For The Crown
by Akemi Mayonaka
Summary: Goin To A New School Is Never Easy Mina Brooks Knows That Off Hand, But After Dealing With Manhattans Elite Mina Has A New Challange To Face With The Tigers Of Waverly Academy Where Drama Was Born.
1. The First Day

_A Fresh Start_

_(Intro)_

_Today Was An Exciting Day For Young Mina Brooks, She Is On A Train Headed To Her New Boarding School; Waverly Academy. Only If She Knew About The Young Tigers That Roam The Halls._

_Someone's Jack Spade duffel bag slammed into the shin of 17 yr. old Mina Brooks at 10 A.M. waking her roughly out of her dream. Like most girls her age coming from New York she grew up on the Upper East Side in the Amtrak Empire building but anyway Mina thought looking up at a tall, almost twentyish, kinda stubbly boy in black Paul Smith glasses wearing a blue and white Polo standing over her._

"A_nybody sitting here" he asked._

"N_o" she responded_

_The train screamed along the tracks Mina was a little worried about missing check-in at Waverly even though she would have been early if her dad Kevin wouldn't have insisted on taking her in his beat up, rugged, 2001 red Volvo—he literally begged her to let him take her but as any teen in their right mind she refused._

_The boy sitting next to her stared almost knowingly but shook his head._

"G_oing to Waverly" he asked eyebrows raised looking at the Waverly Guide to Ethics that sat on her lap._

"Y_eah, I'm starting this year" Mina said shyly._

"F_reshman" he said sweetly._

"N_o, sophomore. I used to go to Evergreen High" she said smiling. "Its in the city."_

_Where she was asked to leave apparently they saw her as a "bad influence" on the other girls. But for a second she thought she saw her brother looking into the yellow-green eyes of the sitting right next to her all he needed was acid washed jeans with a Raven t-shirt, spiky black hair, a silver Co Tour watch and scuffed up vans and they could be twins. Although her brother is now going to Princeton its not likely._

"_I used to go to Waverly's rivals" he said knocking Mina out her train of thought "St. Lucius, our school hated your school"_

"O_h" she replied sinking in her seat._

"_I'm kidding" he said smiling "my names Conroy by the way and yours"_

"_Mina, Mina Brooks" she blushed_

"N_ice meeting you" he said as the train pulled up to an old college campus._

"S_ame here"_

_Two hours later she had finally arrived at the train station only five miles away from her new boarding school, butterflies filled her stomach; she was so excited. She graped her bags and waved for a cab._

_(Meanwhile At Waverly)_

"A_nd were back again" said Serena Carmichael with her long strawberry-blond hair, slim figure, dark blue almond shape eyes, and full pink lips. Her sister Rei stepped out the limo behind her fixing her make-up with her long blue-black hair, slim athletic figure with violet eyes and thin pink lips replied "Yep another year at this god for saking school" taking the last puff of her cigarette before throwing it out landing at the feet of there friend Alexis._

"H_ey watch that shit bitch, I just got these heels" she said with round glowing green-light blue eyes with her lightly full slightly pink lips, athletic shape, and long dark brown hair._

_Then turned to both Serena And Rei blowed air kisses and with the sweetest yet sinister smile said_

"S_o what chaos are we starting this year"_

"N_one I hope" there behind them stood almost perfectly chiseled, brown hair, gray eyed Darien Johnson; Serena's boyfriend, wearing a white "T" with black jacket with matching pants along with black, gray, and white Nike, kissed Serena and smiled._

_(In The Cab)_

_In the backseat of the cab sat nervous Mina Brooks staring at the tall sky, the dark green trees, the long blue-green river, and the most beautiful school she has ever seen. It was a huge and classic British style building with the greatest view of the Hudson River. She got out smelling the crisp Fall air and feeling the smoothest cobble stone walkway she had ever felt definitely not like the ones back in New York Mina thought. Mina was so amazed at the new found beauty that surrounded her; she was so captivated she rammed straight into Serena who pushed her away causing her to hit the ground almost cracking her hip._

"B_itch watch where you are going you stupid slut!" screamed Serena glaring at Mina who was looking as if trying to decide weather or not to run or apologize for running into her._

"W_hat the hell is your problem" Serena yelled._

"S_orry I didn't see you" Mina responded with her head down._

"I_f you messed up my fit you are going to wish you never set foot on my campus" Serena blowed, face turning red with anger. They just stood there looking till of course Serena broke the silence._

"W_ell pick it up" Mina's head popped up in shock "Hello can you hear or are you as slow as I know you are" she snapped._

"D_o you have to be so mean & bossy" Mina replied in confusion._

"L_ook its either you pick it up or I make you" said a pissed off Serena Carmichael and even though as much as Mina didn't want to she also didn't want to start her first day at her new school with a fight; so she slowly picked up Serena's Chanel bag and walked away._

_As she walked away head hung slightly low toward the main office for check-in talking to herself, all of a sudden she was tackled to the ground by the star of the football team; nobody but Darien Johnson._

"S_orry sorry shit I'm sorry are you okay I didn't see you...whoa" was how his sentence ended looking in to the glimmering crystal-sky blue eyes in Mina's small head._

"O_ww" she said rubbing her head staring at the brown haired, gray eyed boy standing over her._

"A_re you okay" Darien replied trying not to smile._

"Y_ea I think I'll live" Mina smiled shyly._

"H_i I'm Darien"'' blushing._

"_Mina"'' who was blushing even brighter._

_He thought about it but didn't want to but asked anyway "so are you new here" regretting asking a stupid question._

"Y_ea I am" picking up her Marc Jacobs duffel._

"W_here are you from, I'm from Texas"'' he said not turning away from her eyes still stuck on their beauty._

"_I'm from New York, I live on the Upper East Side in the Amtrak Empire Building" she said proudly_

_He laughed "Well I'm stay in the Blackmens Estates just outside of Huston, Upper West Side" he joked Mina just giggled and walked to the check-in counter with Darien shortly behind._

"H_i may I help you" asked a woman looking close to her thirties._

" Y_ea" said Mina "my name it Mina, Mina Brooks I came to check in"_

"O_kay give me a second to find your name and find where you will be placed for the year" she said typing the keys. Mina turned to see Darien waiting for her to finish; just as Mina was about to speak the woman behind the counter handed her the key to her dorm in Dumbarton room 303 where she will meet her three new roommates._

_NEXT TIME_

_Mina Finally Meets Her New Roommates And Is In The Shock Of Her Life To See Who She Will Be Rooming With._


	2. Dont Fuck With The Queen

_Chapter 2: Don't Fuck With The Queen_

_Serena Carmichael set her Chanel suite case and duffel bag in the doorway of Dumbarton dorm room 303 as she looked around the room. The room she, Alexis, and Callie had left--Last fall because they were only sophomores, Serena and her two best friends Alexis Messrs and Callie Vernon was assigned a horrible, cramped room with only one window until Alexis bribed three dorky seniors to switch with them promising them V.I.P invites to the best secret parties. They wanted the room because it was bigger then the rest with red-wood windows over looking the Hudson River not to mention it was close to the fire escape perfect for sneaking out after curfew._

_Callie had yet to arrive and Alexis was out teasing the new boys coming to Waverly "Crazy slut." Serena thought. As much as she wanted to unpack seeing the spot where her and Darien shared their first kiss flashed through her mind. She could still feel his soft lips on hers, his hands caressing her back as she sat on his lap trying to be as close as possible pressing her body desperately to his while the sunset made the river turn a sweet yellow-orange red and hour before curfew. Then a knock at the door interrupted her sweetest memory making her growl at who ever it was she wanted to slap._

"_Well well if it isn't Serena "Slut" Carmichael." There in the doorway stood every boys dream with wavy dirty-blond hair, petite almost athletic figure and ice-crystal blue eyes; eyes so stunning you'll freeze where you stand no one other then Callie Vernon._

_Callie had just flown in from her fathers vineyard in Barcelona for the summer; her fathers part Spanish she goes there when ever she fucks up at home. This time her picture was taken in the Atlanta Zine completely drunk dancing on a bar at Club Compound with a vanilla martini in hand—her mother the governor of Georgia had serious damage control to do the next day; as if Callie cared._

"_Yea yea, nice pic by the way" Serena said holding the Atlanta Zine._

"_Fuck off" giggled Callie._

"_Whatever" laughed Serena hugging her friend._

"_So slut how was your summer" Callie asked_

"_Drama filled as usual" sighed Serena_

"_Still go with that hottie from last year" Callie said unpacking her Winter Baby Phat duffel with suitcase and matching handbag._

"_Yea" Squealed Serena "but" slowly her smile faded "it doesn't feel the way it had last year."_

"_What do you mean?" Callie spoke low but low enough for Serena to still hear._

"_Its almost as if he's confused on what he wants"_

"_Confused" Callie asked turning to sit next to Serena looking lost as ever._

"_I don't know" she said, just then a tall, shadowy figure appeared in the doorway there stood with all his rumpled glory was Kunzite Walsh with his round hazel-brown eyes and messy short brown hair and perfectly chisled body, you could see every detail of his chest through his tight white under armor t-shirt._

"_Hey" he said with a sexy yet gravel like voice_

"_How You Doing" Callie said happy to see her boyfriend of eight happy months. They kissed passionately reminding Serena the way her and Darien used to._

"_Hey Serena" Kunzite said breaking the kiss only to be forced back by Callie gripping his neck_

"_Hey Kunzite" she said before walking out of the room._

_(Outside Dumbarton)_

"_Wow this is Dumbarton, its huge" said Mina Brooks standing next to Darien looking up at the beautiful, tall, London style building._

"_Its amazing" she squealed who turned to see Darien snickering._

"_Why are you laughing" she said with confusion on her face; just as Darien was about to answer the huge double doors of Dumbarton slammed behind them and out walked a smiling Kunzite_

"_Yo what sup D man where you been" said Kunzite walking toward his best friend_

"_Man what up Kun man; I was just showing my friend Mina here around the campus"_

"_Mina who's that?" he asked_

"_Her" said Darien pointing behind him_

_Kunzite turned to see her when his words froze in his throat; looking as if he was seeing the most beautiful thing ever. The sun shining on Mina making her smooth olive like skin glisten, her Cover Girl lip gloss made her soft luxurious full lips shine with little twinkles as her long black hair flowed in the wind and her crystal-sky blue eyes sparkle even more then before._

"_Hi" Mina said shyly snapping Kunzite back to reality; but little did they know someone was watching them outside the window glaring at them all._

"_Darien Darien" yelled Serena causing all three to look around "Hello" she said hitting both Kunzite and Darien in the shoulder her soft eyes shined with anger tho she didn't let it show "D I've been looking all over for you, where were you?" Serena questioned hands around the cape of his neck_

"_Oh my cells was turned off for practice and I was showing Mina around campus"_

"_Mina who the hell Is that!" she said blinking turned to see Mina standing there blankly while Kunzite still stared at her, which caused Serena to kick him in the leg and glare her already dark blue eyes at Mina._

"_Hi" Mina said nervously_

"_Hey" Kunzite said cutting Serena off as she was about to speak "I'm Kunzite"_

"_Hey" she replied cut off guard my his shimmering hazel eyes "Well I'm just going to head up to my room now, I'll see you around" she said turning to the double door "Nice meeting you Kunzite and you too Serena"_

"_Nice" was all that escaped Kunzite's mouth as Darien grabbed his shoulder and Serena walked away "skanky bitch" she said to herself._

_The doors of Dumbarton slammed loudly behind a still kinda confused Mina as she slowly walked up the gorgeous, round, Spanish tile staircase talking to herself(again)wondering why Kunzite was staring at her like that not that she mind in fact she liked it; the thought raced through her head. Then she lightly shook her head as she reached the third floor excited to see her dorm room; and there it was room 303 she walked in to see Callie still unpacking_

"_Hi" she said with nervousness all in her voice. Callie turned to see the long black haired, crystal-sky blue eyed, petite figured girl standing in her doorway asking herself why this bitch was in her room_

"_I'm sorry are you lost" Callie replied "and what the hell are you staring at" she said snapping at Mina_

"_Um no" Mina said looking almost scared "I mean this is room 303 correct"_

"_Yea but what do you want?"_

"I think _I'm your roommate" she said walking in to the room putting her Marc Jacobs next to the spear bed._

"_OH HELL NAW you are not our roommate!" yelled Callie looking as if she had just been slapped._

"_Well my schedule does say dorm room 303" said Mina looking confused. "Not to mention the key"_

"_What the fuck how can this be?" Callie blowed grabbing her cell to text Serena and Alexis; Alexis who was just outside the room a major 911 call._

"_Who the fuck is that" questioned Alexis "And why is that hoe on my bed, bitch you gotta get the fuck" she said yelling at Mina who was again stuck in a tight situation. Alexis stared at her liked she wanted to kill her. Callie sat at the computer staring at the student scheduling in disbelief just then Serena's ring tone filled the room of angry and dismayed girls._

_Next Time!!_

_Poor Mina She Just Cant Get A Break Its Jus Her First Day And She Been In More Drama Then Most People In A Month._

_And What Will Happen When Calllie Finds Out About Kunzites Little Crush. Find Out In My Next Chapter "When Bitches Attack"._

P.S. Plz Review


End file.
